Jay and Silent Bob meet Sailor Moon
by GeminiMewes
Summary: PG-13 for cussing. Jay and Bob the loveable stoners meet Sailor Moon. I am so bored.


I am in one hell of a weird mood. Usaual disclaimers apply. I'm using the   
amine uh.. stuff.. but keeping Fisheye a guy because it's funny.  
  
Jay and Silent Bob meet Sailor Moon  
Gemini Mewes  
gemini_mewes@yahoo.com  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jay and Silent Bob stood on the streets of Tokyo.  
  
"I don't know, Silent Bob. How are we supposed to find that Japanese kid that   
bad mouthed us? Someone stole all the fucking street signs."  
  
Bob looked at Jay and shrugged.  
  
"Hey!." Jay yelled. "We need some fucking help here."  
  
Most of the people in the street avoided them. Some stared.  
  
"Well fuck you too. Come on Silent Bob."  
  
They walked for a while and came to a park. "Fuck this shit I'm going back   
to Jersey."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hawkeye, Fisheye, and Tigereye looked at the pile of pictures. Hawkeye and   
Tigereye fought over the pictures of the cute women in Japan whilest Fisheye  
looked at the women.  
  
"Oh here's a cute one" Hawkeye held up a photo.   
  
"That's a man you idiot." Tigereye said. "Give it to Fisheye."  
  
"Just because you can't appreciate.." Fisheye stopped and looked at the picture.  
"Oh he is cute." He raised an eyebrow. "I think I found my next target."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jay and Silent Bob stood with nowhere to go. Actually with no idea how to get  
there. A few people walked by now and then, but for the most part the park   
was deserted.  
  
Fisheye appeared in a group of trees. "Hmm what would he like?" He looked down   
at himself and transformed into a tight black dress with knee high boots.   
"There." He walked towards Jay and Bob.  
  
Jay noticed him and elbowed Bob. "Shit look at that bitch. Asian chicks are   
so hot." He looked to the Fisheye and nodded. "What's up slut?"  
  
Fisheye cocked his head to the side. "He doesn't speak Japanese" He thought.  
"Then I must use other ways." He smiled and walked over to Jay.  
  
Bob raised an eyebrow in amusement. No female every willing approached Jay.  
  
Jay grinned and looked at Bob. "Even Asian chicks can't resist the power of   
Jay."  
  
Fisheye latched onto Jay and played with his hair. "He's a cute one, too bad I   
have to destory his dreams." He glanced at Bob then winked. "He'll be of no  
trouble."  
  
Fisheye let go of Jay and backed away a few steps. He transformed into his more   
recognizable blue outfit. "Give me your beautiful dreams." He shouted in Japanese.  
  
Jay looked at Fisheye, then to Silent Bob with a look of terror. In an instant   
he found himself bound to a wall. "BOB!" He shouted.  
  
Silent Bob stood there lightly shaking his head. What the hell could he do?  
  
Fisheye approached Jay. "Let me see your dream mirror." as he said this a mirror   
emerged from Jay's chest.  
  
Jay screamed. A single tear rolled down his cheek. His now distant eyes met   
with Bob's.  
  
Fisheye inspected Jay's dreams. "Hmm interesting. Very..uh.. interesting. You   
have good taste."  
  
Bob couldn't take it any longer. He may have been a loud-mouthed, annoying   
stoner,but he was Bob's loud-mouthed, annoying stoner. He growled and charged  
Fisheye. He met Fisheye with such force that they tumbled to the ground together.  
  
Fisheye scrambled away from Bob. That's ok I didn't find what I wannted there   
anyway. Lemure Marijane take care of them." He disappeared into a portal.  
  
Jay fell to the ground mumbling.   
  
Bob, knowing the mirror was important got up and grabbed it. He had to put it   
back in Jay.  
  
A youma appeared behind them.   
  
"Woah, that looks like a giant Bong." Jay mumbled.  
  
Silent Bob raised an eyebrow and turned around. "FUCK!"   
  
"Hold it right there."   
  
The youma turned.  
  
Bob could see six girls in tight little sailor suits with short little skirts.  
"Jay would like that." He looked at Jay and then to the mirror. "Maybe I   
just have to shove it in." He thought. He took the mirror and shoved it into  
Jay's chest.  
  
"Fuck that was a trip." Jay sat up.  
  
Sailor Moon and Senshi were in the process of defeating the youma.  
  
"JUPITER SUPREME THUNDER"  
  
"MOON GORGEOUS MEDITATION!" Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon shouted in unison.  
The Youma screamed and disappeared.  
  
The Senshi ran over to Jay and Bob.   
  
"Konnichiwa." Chibi Moon chirped.  
  
"What's up with the little Pink haired bitch?" Jay was being his normal self.  
  
"Jei to Mugon no Bobu." Makoto said. "Boku wa juncho na ponbiki no da!" She   
imitated.  
  
The others laughed.  
  
"Jay." Silent Bob said. "Let's get the fuck out of Japan."  
  
Jay looked at Bob. "Super hero chicks in short ass skirts. Why don't we have   
those in America?" Jay stood up and walked to Rei. "I said it before, Asian   
chicks are so hot." He wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"ECCHI!" Rei shouted.  
  
Bob just shook his head.  
  
"AKURYO TAISAN!" Rei shouted.  
  
Jay soon found himself on his ass. "Well fuck you too bitch." He scrambled up  
and walked over to Bob. "Let's go."  
  
They went back to Jersey. Sailor Moon continued being Sailor Moon. And all the   
world was happy . Then end.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok I got lazy and didn't want to translate all Sailor moon and the other's lines.  
  
Things to know:  
They don't name their streets in Japan, hence no street signs.  
Lemure is remlis  
  



End file.
